marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Uncanny Avengers Vol 1 12
| StoryTitle1 = | Synopsis1 = At one of the Red Skull’s Mutant Internment Camps in the future, the mutant twins Uriel and Eimin attempt to escape their captivity. Ahab catches up to them with his Hounds, and instructs Uriel to take his sister’s sight, otherwise he will kill her. Kang appears and keeps watch over the twins. He offers suggestions to Uriel, who eventually complies and cuts out his sister’s eyes, while Kang does nothing. At the Jean Grey School, Angel and Genesis are put into a cell for safekeeping, while at the New Charles Xavier School, the renegade X-Men discuss the Apocalypse Twins’ recent announcement, and Cyclops declares that there is only one mutant with enough power to bring about the mutant rapture, someone who should know better. That someone is the Scarlet Witch, who, aboard the Ark, is taken to see Wonder Man. The Grim Reaper and the Scarlet Witch have no love lost between them and she orders him away after he frees Wonder Man from his shackles. The Scarlet Witch and Wonder Man are reunited and the Scarlet Witch tells Wonder Man about the rapture. Wonder Man wants no part of it, but the Scarlet Witch reveals to him all the secrets she has recently learned, and points out that if they don’t act, they will have to watch all the mutants die because they didn’t intervene. At the Akkaba Society in Socoira, Captain America, Havok and the Wasp discuss the recent clues Immortus gave them, as they take out the guards who are placed around the city - until they are confronted by one of the Four Horsemen of Death - Banshee, who angrily challenges Captain America as to why he has never done anything to help mutants before. Then, Banshee releases a powerful sonic scream at close range, deafening Captain America, before Havok steps in to challenge him. The Scarlet Witch and Wonder Man continue their discussion about how he will power her spell to bring the mutants into the Ark, then they will be taken to Jupiter, where they will terraform it into a blue planet and build their new home world. Wonder Man suggests that they find another way, like getting every Avenger they can and stopping the Red Skull before the future happens, but the Scarlet Witch explains that the Red Skull will use her as a weapon - he won’t stop until he has her. Wonder Man is determine that there is another way, but the Scarlet Witch tells him that there is not. She reminds him how she decimated the mutants’ ranks, to which Wonder Man points out that she was being manipulated. They embrace as the Scarlet Witch admits she feels responsible for the mutants and that this is her chance at redemption. Uriel and Eimin are watching the Scarlet Witch and are convinced she will do their bidding, and that Wonder Man will assist her because he loves her. In the year 4145 AD, the Kang Dynasty, Kang observes events from the past involving Apocalypse, before Marcus, his son, tells him the Apocalypse Twins have escaped. Suddenly, their reality starts to crumble. The Apocalypse Twins appear and confront Kang, who can seemingly do nothing as his world is sucked into a vortex. | Writer1_1 = Rick Remender | Penciler1_1 = Salvador Larroca | Inker1_1 = Salvador Larroca | Colourist1_1 = Frank Martin Jr. | Letterer1_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor1_2 = Daniel Ketchum | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Wolverine (Logan) Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** Villains: * ** *** *** ** *** *** * * * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* *** **** *** Socoira **** Akkaba Society * ** *** **** Mutants Interment Camps * Items: * * * * ** | Notes = * Earth-616's timeline is next seen in this series in issue #21. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included